


Relax If You Can

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Meeting the Parents, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Amy gets stressed out introducing you to her parents.





	Relax If You Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsinhereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinhereyes/gifts).



Three weeks ago, when Amy said she wanted you to meet her parents, you would be the first to admit that you were nervous. You didn’t need to be a detective to know just how much your girlfriend loved her parents. Her father had served as a detective for over thirty years before he retired and occasionally goes to the police academy to give instructional speeches. Her mother was a homemaker who would use her talent as an artist to make paintings to be sold. She also worked at a dry cleaner, was a secretary at a dental office, and taught dance classes. Needless to say, you could see why Amy was proud of her parents and what they did to pay the bills and raise her. And really, having parents who raised her to be a strong, independent woman who could change tires just as efficiently as taking down perps, you knew that all you wanted was to impress her parents.

 

Yes, your girlfriend made it clear that whatever her parents’ opinions of you wouldn’t change her mind about you, she still wanted to introduce you to her parents, especially her father. So, you took a deep breath and asked her if she wouldn’t mind helping you come up with binders. She couldn’t help but kiss you.

 

Now you were waiting for the rosemary lemon chicken as it had ten more minutes left in the oven. Amy, on the other hand, was cleaning some more even though the two of you had taken off for the past two days and cleaned the apartment from top to bottom. There wasn’t anything that needed to be cleaned, yet it seemed as though she took on your nervousness.

 

You had a feeling she would start to stress herself out as the time for her parents to arrive was coming down to minutes instead of hours. You gently placed your hand on top of hers, and she looked at you in confusion.

 

“Did you need help in the kitchen, Y/N?”

 

“No, Amy. The point is for your parents to like me, right?”

 

You playfully joke. All her friends knew she couldn’t cook. Yet, your girlfriend didn’t laugh. She still looked just as stressed. You took her hand and had her sit next to you on the couch.

 

“Amy, what is it?”

 

“We should have cleaned more. It’s too late to postpone, and I want them to like you. I do. But, what if the three of you don’t get along?”

 

You listened as she continued to ask you more questions. Questions that you needed to address.

 

“Even if they don’t like me, I promise to be cordial with them. I’m not going to leave even when your parents are too hard on me. I’m not going to think less of you. I’m not going to stop loving you because of one dinner. What do you need? Do you want us to go over the binders one more time? We can do that. We can do anything that will help you relax.”

 

“You’re already helping me destress, Y/N. You’re right. This is just a dinner with my parents. Tomorrow, we have work, and we can just enjoy the meal you’ve cooked.”

 

* * *

 

 

“This looks all delicious, Y/N.”

 

“I would say thank you, but you haven’t tried it.”

 

“Of course.”

 

A few minutes of silently eating, Victor looks up at you and smiles.

 

“This is delicious. Who taught you how to cook?”

 

“I’m mostly self-taught, but I did learn some from my grandmother when she was still alive. What are your opinions, Mrs. Santiago?”

 

“It’s edible.”

 

Amy gives your hand a squeeze under the table.

 

“What do you think the food is lacking?”

 

“Sabor.”

 

“Mom! Y/N spent all day preparing the food.”

 

“It’s okay, Amy.”

 

You kiss Amy on the cheek before looking toward Camila.

 

“My food may be lacking taste, Mrs. Santiago, but you are lacking modales. I know you want to know more about me, so please don’t hold back on your questions. We can save the small talk for some other time.”

 

“Very well. Where do you see yourself in five years?”

 

“I see myself continuing to help others in my profession as a social worker. I also see myself volunteering and being in a relationship with Amy, if she will still have me then. I do not see myself being anything else besides a social worker, however, I have made several plans to work in different sectors in case anything happens, and I can no longer be a social worker.”

 

“What are your stances on marriage?”

 

And so it went for the next hour. Victor and Camila took turns asking you questions, and Amy eventually loosened her grip on you. And when they left, Amy hugged you tightly.

 

“Y/N, you were fantastic! I don’t know why I allowed myself to be stressed out.”

 

“I got a little nervous when they kept asking questions, but I understood their reasoning. You are their only daughter.”

 

“I am, and I’m so glad that they’re gone because we can just relax. My dad definitely liked you. My mom is impressed, that’s for sure. If she didn’t think you were good enough, she wouldn’t have asked you any questions.”

“I say we’ve both earned that banana crème pie I made.”

 

“And don’t think I forgot about that joke you made earlier about my cooking.”

 

You laughed. You had almost forgotten the joke you had made earlier to cheer your girlfriend up. But seeing her finally relax, you would take any punishment she assigned you.

 


End file.
